The present invention relates to document printing apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for automatically opening a passbook cover and subsequent pages of the passbook for printing data thereon.
In recent years, there has been a trend to automate banking functions as they relate to bank customers. An example of this trend is the Automatic Teller Machines (ATM's) which provide remote banking functions without the presence of a bank teller. One of these functions is the automatic issuance of passbooks and other types of multiple-sheet documents. In issuing a passbook, data pertaining to the name of the owner, his account number, etc. is required to be printed on the cover of the passbook and on subsequent pages of the passbook. Mechanisms have been developed for automatically turning the pages of the passbook before printing on the pages occurs. An example of a prior art page turning mechanism may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,036, in which friction rollers are pressed against the passbook when in an open position while clamp means rigidly holds the passbook spaced from the roller, and retaining pins penetrating between the uppermost leaf of the open passbook, which is partially lifted by the rotation of the friction rollers. It has been found in this construction that, due to the thickness and stiffness the cover of the passbook, the cover cannot be turned and the passbook has to be inserted into the printing apparatus by the clerk in an open condition. This limitation prevents such a mechanism from being used in ATM's. It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a page-turning mechanism which is capable of turning page members of a passbook of varying thicknesses. It is another object of the present invention to provide such a mechanism for turning over the cover of a passbook when the passbook is in a closed position.